New Dog of Seika
by YourBuddyBJ-Z
Summary: When Misaki needed a back up.
Title: New Dogs of Seika

One shot

By: YourBuddyBj-Z

Anime: Kaichou wa Maid Sama

Characters: Usui Takumi, Ayuzawa Misaki and OC

Rated

Genre: Romance, Comedy and Action

Status: Complete

Disclaimer: May I say that I do not own this Anime, and also either the characters, although I own some characters that you might not recognize and I'm proud to say that I own the story plot. If you are kind enough, please be frank and leave on the reviews on what you think of this fanfiction also may I ask if anyone interested to be my BETA reader and also to check my grammar due to my busy life as a graduate student please pardon me. And you can contact me at: yourbuddybj at figure gmail dot com.

THANKS FOR READING!

* * *

~ONESHOT

It was a usual day for the new Seika president as he walked around the school's perimeter to check for any sign of trouble. As on most days, the peace around the school was kept.

The poor, hooded man went back to his office, where he sat on his desk. As though on cue, another official came in to greet him for their meeting.

As they were about to start, the Vice President had to inform him of something. "Kanou-san, I had also invited Ayuzawa-kaichou and Usui-san as you requested."

"Glad to be of service again, nee~Kaichou" joked Misaki with a giggle. This made the boys in the Student Council blush.

"E~ it's early nee~ Misa-chan" said the familiar blond, who hugged her from behind. The other women on the Council blushed as well.

"O-Oi–Takumi, behave yourself," she said, patting his head gently.

"Sorry to call you this early Ayuzawa-san, but…" he sighed.

"Now tell me that dilemma of yours before classes start," she noted as she took a seat beside her blond boyfriend.

Takumi leaned his body on Misaki's figure, resting his head rested on her shoulder. She didn't that mind at all.

"Well, to start things off, our school festival is next week, and I have a problem with the security because none of us are good at hand-to-hand combat like Ayuzawa-san. We need those skills to discipline any troublemakers, especially those who are persistent," she sighed.

"Well, Kanou-kaichou, your dad is a wrestler, right?" Yukimura asked.

"Sadly, Oyaji didn't teach me any skills," he sighed again.

"Hmm. Can you give me till later to think about this, Kanou-san? Takumi and I cannot help you on that day, though," Misaki told.

"Misa-chan promised to spend time with me on that day," Takumi said as he hugged Misaki like a child.

"Takumi, behave." She sternly warned him, but the young man tightened his grip.

"I'll think of something to help you, okay? For now, I think me and blondie here need to get back to class." She patted him, telling him that it's time to go. The couple excused themselves and were now walking the halls of Seika. Female students looked at the celebrity couple with dreamy eyes and some of the girls began to squeal.

As they reached their classroom, they sat beside each other and talked a little. Their classmates could not help but steal a few glances and giggle at the pair. Moments later, their teacher arrived and gave them a surprise quiz. Their classmates whined, but the couple decided to have a little challenge. Whichever one of them had a lower score in that quiz would have to do whatever the other said. Some minutes had passed when the teacher told them to stop writing and pass their work. Takumi happily took Misaki's paper and submitted it with his as the bell rang for lunchtime.

Both headed to the cafeteria, where Takumi usually bought food for them to eat back in their classroom. They settled in their room with their other classmates, Misaki by seated on the window and in Takumi's embrace to make sure she didn't fall. She took a bite of her clubhouse sandwich which she and Takumi shared, as they did with the big box of apple juice.

"Say, I remember your brother," she mused.

"Hmm…thinking of another man aside from me, and worst of all, he's my brother. Isn't that bad, eh, Prez?" he pecked her lips lightly as she turned red.

"No it's not that, I remembered him from one of your family's parties, I saw him once though…"

"And what are you getting at?" he said with a twinge of jealously.

"If memory serves me right, he's the same age as my sister. Isn't he also in a military school?" she asked.

"Yes, he's around your sister's age but he's already with the Royal Air Force. He finished military school ages ago."

"Oh. Well then, I think he's perfect for the job. Can he be off duty for even a few days?"

"As far as I remember, the last time we talked he was complaining about too much paperwork and too little fieldwork. He was also telling us it wasn't his job to sign papers and to sum things up, so he can be off duty anytime he wants because he's already a Captain in such a young age," he thought.

"Then, can you ask him?" she gave her best puppy eyes.

"How can I say no to that?" He nuzzled his nose to hers.

"Thank you!" she hugged him.

"Though, that would cost you a kiss" he teased. "What do you say?" he said, pushing his luck.

She glowed a brighter red. Takumi, stubborn as a mule, kissed her on the spot just as their classmates entered the room.

"KYAAA!" squealed the ladies that came in. "Misaki-chan! We never knew you were like that!" Sakura jumped around.

"I never knew Ayuzawa-san was the PDA type also," their bespectacled friend commented dryly.

Poor Misaki was feeling hot under the collar. "Well, as promised, I'll call my brother for his contact. I bet he's at the base complaining." Takumi chuckled.

"You'd better!" Misaki pinched the chuckling young man.

He pulled out his phone and dialled his older brother's number and called. "'Sup?"

"It's 1:00 AM in the bloody morning here in Britain, and all you say is ''sup'? groaned the man on the other line.

"Sorry, mate, but I need you to contact good old Scotty," he said in near-flawless London accent.

"Is that Misaki?" his brother asked, a tad surprised.

"Hello, Gerard. Sorry for the bother," she giggled.

"Why, hello there, soon to be sister in-law!" he chuckled. "What do you need Scotty for?"

"I'll ask if he could temporarily enroll in our school. We need a reliable student security officer here."

"I don't know if he would agree, though."

"That can be arranged with food," Takumi snorted, making the other two laugh.

"Gerard, for the love of God, get off the damn phone and rest," came an exasperated woman's voice.

"Is that Eli?" Misaki quizzed.

"Misaki?!"

"Sorry to wake you up, El," Takumi apologized.

"Whatever it is, should be important enough for you to at this ungodly hour," she yawned.

"Again, we apologize" Misaki replied.

"Fine, though we need to sleep a bit more. We'll be busy with the kids later," she sighed.

"This won't take long, love," Gerard whispered. "I still need to call Scott first."

"Alright, but be quick."

Gerard returned to the phone. "I'll email you his reply, okay?"

"Sure and thanks," Takumi said as ended the call.

"Thank you." Misaki gave him one of her rare smiles.

Both suddenly remembered their classmates, who were staring at them with mouths left hanging. The other students were surprised that both spoke English quite fluently. Takumi's phone vibrated; Gerard's email noted that his brother would arrive tomorrow. Misaki threw herself at him and gave him a hug. "Thank you!"

"Anything to make you happy."

He put her down and placed the phone on his table.

"Looks like we need to get more groceries later," he thought.

They noticed that Kanou and the Yukimura passing by their door and decided to tell them their plan. The President, finally happy at the solution, sighed in relief.

Takumi's phone vibrated again, and the screen automatically lit up to show their picture. He was wearing a fitted, silver three-piece lounge suit, while Misaki was on his lap, clad in a revealing silver evening dress.

The ladies who saw it were flustered, their daydreaming cut short when the bell rang. The couple headed back inside their room and settled in.

As classes were finished, Takumi and Misaki went to the store to buy food for their fridge and in his brother's fridge.

They reached Takumi's apartment, which he had renovated to include a proper bedroom for the two of them, as well as some things to make it feel more like a home.

"What are you cooking?" Misaki said, hugging her man.

"Your favourite." He lowered the heat on the electric stove, and turned to hug her back.

Misaki purred in delight as she buried her face into his chest.

"Is my Misa-chan scared I'll leave again?" He gave a playful smile, which made her blush hard and hug tighter.

"Don't worry. I won't," he reassured her. "Besides, Mother and Grandfather like you," he added, making her look up.

"I'm just a commoner."

"Yes, but you reminded Grandfather of my Grandmother." he chuckled.

"I also remember the time you fought him. That was the time he took a liking to you"

"Really? I thought he was mad at me."

"Nope, he wasn't. Now go set the table while I'll finish this," he chuckled.

Finishing dinner, both stayed awake to watch some TV in their room and cuddle. Misaki was already snoring when Takumi switched the TV off. He smiled to himself while watching his lady sleep.

The next morning, both had just settled in their seats when they heard a commotion at the school grounds. There was a pair of limousines parked by the entrance, both flanking a huge Foxhound Humvee. Moments later, there was a knock on the couple's classroom door. With the Chairman was his older brother Gerard and Cedric.

"Sorry to interrupt, Sensei, but we have a guest who would like to see Usui-san and Ayuzawa-san" the Chairman announced stiffly. "Oh…" The teacher turned to the couple. "Usui-san, Ayuzawa-san. You're needed outside."

Both stood up and headed out the corridor as nearly the whole school followed them with their gazes.

"Gerard, why is your hair messed up? Also Cedie's?" Misaki asked as she fixed his hair.

"Poor you," scoffed Takumi.

"Is this how you thank me?" he groaned.

"No, but that's how I show my pity," he retorted.

"Grr…"

"Group Captain Richard Patrick Scott Louie R. Walker, reporting for duty" he saluted in jest.

The other students and teachers could hardly believe their eyes: a military serviceman who looked like Takumi in full dress uniform was in their school.

"Good to see you, baby brother" he said in Japanese. "Good to see my love struck brother as well," he gave him a brotherly hug.

"So tell me, are you responsible for Gerard's new hairstyle?" Misaki teased.

"I got bored and played in the cockpit instead," he shrugged, making the oldest Walker groan.

"Now that we're complete, Mother asked a favour: if we could wear the shirts she bought online" the oldest sighed. The two blonds were little impressed as Gerard handed them the two white shirts.

"Who taught mom to use the internet?" asked the youngest. "Let me guess, the little people did?" Takumi chuckled.

"Bingo…" answered the little people's father. "Figures," the youngest sighed.

"Armin, please hold onto these," he said, removing his coat, tie, dress shirt and beret, handing these to his assistant. He was left wearing a fitted tank top. Both boys wore the shirts, while Gerard took off only his dress shirt, revealing an undershirt identical to those of his brothers.

Misaki could not control her laughter as the trio wore the shirts. Gerard's read "I'm the oldest, I make the rules", Takumi's had "I'm the middle child, so the rules are made for me" written on it, while Scott's bore the words "I'm the youngest, rules don't apply to me".

Cedric himself tried hard not to laugh as well, but he joined Misaki in her laughing fit. "Now all we need to do is take that picture and send it to Mother."

Takumi draped his arm on his older brother's shoulder while their little brother stood beside Takumi and draped his long arms that reached Gerard's side. He was much taller than the other two. His other hand, meanwhile, was giving the hang loose gesture.

Misaki snapped a few extra photos of the brothers for her own use.

"I guess my job is done. I'll be heading back to Britain to finish some work, because Grandfather practically lives on Facebook while Grandmother somewhat abuses Instagram," he said to a surprised Misaki and Takumi.

"Grandma also sends me some recipes and pictures of food," the youngest pointed out.

"You know what, let's continue this later because your brother and I have class and we've already inconvenienced everyone here." Misaki said as she gestured towards the entire student body that watched their little family reunion.

"Oh. Well then, sorry sis. I guess I'll head to my assigned class as well?" he asked. "If I may?" he said to the chairman, excusing himself.

"Why, certainly," he smiled at the young lad. "Well then, I'll take my leave. Mother said to keep the shirts because we're wearing these at the family reunion next month," Gerard explained.

"Armin, not a word on this, okay? Also, you're dismissed. Please bring my uniform to my room. If the others would ask, do tell them I jumped off a plane without any parachute and died. Oh, and if you don't mind, just leave the Foxhound." His driver gave him the keys as his blond, bowl-cut friend shook his head and followed the other military escorts.

The couple went back to their class while his brother was sent to Yukimura and Kanou's class. Gerard meanwhile headed back to the airport.

Lunchtime came, and Misaki introduced the young Captain to the Council. It was funny how the school's newspaper and magazine publisher asked if he could model for them, with the magazine writer asking if he could interview him for a feature article. He agreed to all three out of politeness and to avoid his soon-to-be-sister-in-law's wrath.

After lunch was their Physical Education class, where the second-years and third-years were combined.

The couple and their classmates were already at the gym together with their teacher.

"I apologise for my tardiness, sir!" came his military-like apology to the teacher.

"It's quite fine, Walker-san It's excusable now because you have just transferred," the buff man replied. He scanned the boy, who was wearing a camouflage gym t-shirt, black Under Armor gym shorts, and Under Armor Curry hi-shoes in black and grey.

"Looks like you've been buffing up, eh kid?" Takumi noticed.

"Guess so. Last month's bootcamp was harsh. I needed to train 50 cadets," he sighed.

"Well, I bet this course would be a piece of cake for you," he said, pointing at the rope climbing contraption.

"Same to you and your girlfriend."

As they started, the couple yet again had another challenge. Takumi won this time, but his record was beaten when his brother started to climb. His biceps and arms swelled as he effortlessly climbed the rope, even reaching the very top.

Everyone now took a water break, and Misaki was wiping the sweat off Takumi, scolding him for slacking off again. His brother borrowed a ball and played a little with their teacher, who was apparently having fun doing so.

By afternoon, Misaki and Usui first bid goodbye to Takumi's brother, and headed to the café where she worked. Misaki invited him to join them, which he did not hesitate once he was informed that there was food.

The ladies at the café had fun talking with the younger man, while Aoi had developed a crush. Poor Aoi was rejected as his girlfriend, because he already noticed that he was a boy. He nonetheless asked him to be his friend, even inviting him to visit his apartment, to which Aoi gladly agreed. Moments later, Scott was the first to head home and offered Aoi to bring as well. Scott's defence was that he wanted to have a best friend with whom he could hang out with.

The couple, however, told the manager that they would be the ones to close shop for that day.

Now both alone in the kitchen cleaning up, Misaki broke the silence.

"Say, Takumi…"

"What's wrong, Prez."

"Well, you said your family doesn't mind…us, right?"

"And?"

"What about my family?"

"If my family loved you, they will also love yours. Trust me, they will appreciate and love the family that raised such a beautiful, honest, and tough girl like you," he said, moving closer to kiss the bridge of her nose.

"You think so?" she said, clinging onto him.

"Of course."

"Now then, let's finish up so we can go home." She picked up the trash bin to bring it outside.

"I'll get that. You finish wiping up the plates," Takumi offered.

"Mou~ you never let me do any work anymore!" she protested.

"I love you, Prez."

After finishing the chores and locking up the shop, both relaxed in the security of their home. Takumi cooked dinner while Misaki cleanedthe table.

"Has your brother eaten?" she asked.

"He can cook, so yes he probably already has. Besides, he can't live without food every minute."

Takumi placed their food on the table, and both of them ate.

It was a Sunday afternoon the week later, and both were resting when they heard loud laughter and talking outside their door. The couple peeked through a window and saw the members of the Council knocking on Scott's door.

To the Council's surprise, they saw the couple actually living together, when suddenly the younger brother opened his door to reveal his clean and properly organised living room.

"Please, do come in," he offered. The couple also came and welcome them, Misaki being her usual self and asking if they could keep it a secret.

The Council members noticed the huge painting of the Walker family, posing stiffly in formal dress.

The ladies in the portrait consisted the older Walker woman, Patricia, Elis, and Misaki. Behind The Lady Rachester was Richard; on Patricia was Edward, followed by Gerard and Takumi. All men were in matching black tie with fitted silky silver three-piece-suit, save the younger Walker who was in full dress uniform. He also wore the blue sash, cross, and medal of the same military award his grandfather had received decades before. The Duke and Duchess were seated in the middle of the Victorian sofa, while the fourth generation Walkers were seated on the floor below the ladies.

The family portrait was placed above the grand piano, which was flanked by the many different guitars he enjoyed playing. He had an acoustic one and an electric one, while on his sofa was an ukulele along with some songbooks. Beside the living room was a huge, glass-enclosed room that looked a small recording booth. There was also a glass staircase going up to the second floor where his room — similar to that of his older brother — and walk-in closet were.

The school journalist took a photo to show it to the magazine, which was to be published that week. Everyone held a meeting over some tea, discussing their rounds as prefects. The youngest volunteered to be alone on the job, and they gave him an armband marking him as the school's security. The day turned out well for the group. The visitors all headed home and thanked the couple for their help, with Misaki replying "It's always a pleasure helping the school."

It was the morning of the fair, and students crowded around two posters. The first had Misaki and Takumi's both advertising the school, with the young man holding a card that said "Enroll now!" The other was especially swarmed by ladies, as it was a picture of Scott crossing his arms and posing like a model with big red copy below him, promoting the school and welcoming guests to the school festival.

Kanou giving his welcoming address and introduced the whole Council to the students. Of particular interest was its newest member, who caused some young ladies in the crowd to squeal and even fainted. "Walker-sama, please be mine!" shrieked one girl, as another yelled "I'll give you my whole body!" The passionate welcome he provoked made him hide behind Aoi, who also joined the bunch and offered to also be of help as he also studies at Seika, and as he is the school's idol. "Back off! He's mine," he glared, the poor boy looking at him with disbelief.

"What do you know? Seika's got a new dog to police the grounds," scoffed Tora, who had also come for the festival.

"To add up, sir, this one is very much unlikable to bump with," added by his butler

Misaki was pulling Takumi around the booths to try every game. Takumi magically won every game, Misaki ready to collapse with the many prized and stuffed toys. They could not seem to avoid girls from other schools, who were asking them for pictures.

In the relatively Student Council Room, Takumi read the school magazine while resting as he asked one of the Council members. His brother's picture was at the top right, and he was in ceremonial dress uniform. He even had the white sash and six medals, a large breast star proudly adorning his chest.

"Hm. It reads 'Seika's new Boy Wonder and heartthrob, Group Captain Richard Patrick Scott Louie R. Walker, is the younger brother of our Campus King Usui Takumi.'" To the side of that line was a picture of the family. A slightly amused Takumi continued reading. "'He is one of the commanding officers of the United Nations Investigations Operations Unit, serving in that post at such a young age.' They even wrote an article about us as Seika's celebrity couple," he added. "Oh, look Prez! They have tons of pictures of us!" he said, raising the magazine so that Misaki could see it well.

"Should we go out and get something to eat? I bet you're hungry from all those games?" he asked.

"Well, I am actually. Challenging you to all that got me hungry," she said.

The two were buying food at a takoyaki stand when they noticed something wrong at the grounds to their left. A frightened Aoi was ringed by a bunch of students who were clearly thugs as many festival-goers watched tensely. Misaki was about to jump in when Scott burst into the scene,

"Well, well, if it ain't Pretty Boy jumping into action," snorted the big, bald leader of the group.

"Listen, can't we talk this over first?" said Scott, as he stood between Aoi and his tormentors.

"Ooh, avoiding fights, are we?" said the other bully with an airplane haircut.

"I'd rather not fight you guys," he added.

"Really, now?" said the first as he launched himself at Scott. The soldier, knowing Krav Maga, easily broke the other student's arm, sending him howling in pain.

"This is why I don't want to fight"

"Cocky are we?" spat out the second as they all lunged at him. Seconds later, they were all moaning in agony, writhing on the floor with fractures and injuries.

"That is the bloody reason why I don't like f*cking fighting. You damn b*stards and now you f*cking say sorry," Scott exploded. The bystanders burst into cheers and applause.

"As much as I am loving your bad boy side, please go easy on the beast mode, babe," Aoi said, his voice still trembling somewhat. "Now let's go! I still wanna get that bunny stuffed toy!" he said, cheering up as he pulled at the sleeve of a still-fuming Scott. "I don't know what would I do to you were you not my best friend," he sighed.

"Which one would do you like?" Scott asked. Aoi pointed at a pink stuffed rabbit.

Misaki and Takumi had been watching the odd couple from a nearby rooftop couple. They had just finished their takoyaki and were eating something barbecued.

"Your brother doesn't seem to mind holding Aoi's hand," Misaki noted.

"Now that you've mentioned it, he is quite…fond…of that crossdressing friend of ours." Takumi took a bite of what she was eating.

"Oh, look. He even lets Aoi feed him," she said, a bit surprised.

"Wow. Better send this to Gerard," Takumi said as he hurriedly snapped a picture.

"Can you convince your brother to stay at Seika till he graduates?" Misaki enquired.

"I don't see why not. Besides, he did say he likes being here. He wants to stay awhile."

"That's great then!" Misaki exclaimed as she happily devoured her food.

Later that night, they talked over dinner. The Council celebrated a job well done at the festival, thanked Scott for his hard work, and congratulated Aoi for becoming the school's model.

Misaki and Takumi asked Scott if he would like to graduate in Seika. He happily accepted, saying it was his chance to act his age for once in his life. An equally delighted Aoi sat on the lap of the solider, feed and wiped his lips with the table napkin, who didn't mind his best friend's antics.

~END~

* * *

A/N: Show us some love by leaving a review~

~Franco


End file.
